A New Mew
by KishuxIchigo
Summary: There's a girl with yellow eyes and everybody is bulling her but 2 people can you guess? I suck at summarys it's going to be KxI & KxC


**_A New Mew Mew_**

By: Kisshu Daiski

_Hey everyone this is my first story I ever posted on Fanfiction but not my first story. I was going to post my other story but I need my first chapter because I and my two friends work on each chapter…so yeah. I had to make a different story and there is going to be KishuxCandy Tee-Hee-Hee Please don't hate me._

_Info on Candy_

_Age: 13_

_Grade: 7_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Yellow_

_Hobbies: Drawing, Singing, and Dancing_

_Personality: Kind, annoying, rude, easily mad, hyper, silent, and shy_

"Hi I'm Candy Dark, 13 years old, I'm new here in Tokyo and I couldn't believe what was going to happen to me just watch and see (read).

Candy was walking to her new school in Tokyo called (what ever Ichigo's school is called but I'm going to call it) Miina High school. As soon as she got to school she was walking around the halls looking for her class room. Everybody looked at her as if she was a crazy girl.

"Hey is that a new student?" One of the girls said pointing.

"I think she is…" Another girl said.

"Look at her eye color" A boy said coming into the conversation.

"Yes strange that it's yellow that's the first…" A girl said.

The school bell rang and Candy finally found her class room but she was late. Candy opened the door and walked into the room with her head down. The teacher looked over to her.

"Hello can I help you?" The teacher said.

"Is this the English class?" Candy said showing a piece of paper of her class rooms but still she kept her head down.

"Ah…you are the new student can you please tell everyone your name and my name is Mrs. Pita" The teacher said.

Candy walked up to where the teacher's desk was and put her head up to look at everyone.

"Hello my name is Candy Dark, nice to meet you all…" Candy said looking at the teacher.

"Oh…ok you can head to your desk now it's behind Ichigo Momomiya…" The teacher said looking at Candy who headed to her desk silently. Soon class was over then the teacher came by Candy and Ichigo's desk.

"Ichigo Momomiya do you mind showing Candy around the school?" Mrs. Pita asked.

"But I have uh…no…Mrs. Pita" Ichigo said.

"Good…see you tomorrow and study" The she left leaving Ichigo and Candy alone in the same room. Ichigo then got up and walked over to Candy's desk.

"Ok I guess we should start don't you think?" Ichigo asked Candy who had her head down.

"Alright…" Candy said getting up but still kept her head down. I

Ichigo looked at her then turned around.

"Hey Candy I have a question why don't you keep your head up?" Ichigo asked.

Candy stayed quiet and walked up to the door and stopped.

"Let's get started with showing me around…" Candy said opening the door. Ichigo stayed quiet and walked out the door.

"Hey um…are you going to tell me why?" Ichigo asked as they walked around the school.

"Tell you what?" Candy said.

"Why you don't look up?" Ichigo replied.

"Well…because of my eye color there a strange color…" Candy answered.

"Oh I see…um…sorry to say but what is your eye color you haven't put your head up I can't remember" Ichigo said with a sweat drop.

"My eyes are yellow" Candy said looking up at Ichigo.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo yelled.

Candy jumped at what she heard and backed away from Ichigo a little bit showing her whole face.

"How can you say your eyes are strange?" Ichigo said.

"What?" Candy said.

"I mean is that I love your eyes there pretty!" Ichigo said.

Candy eyes widened at what Ichigo just said then smiled at her.

"Thank you…" Candy said smiling.

"There we go you got to be like that to have friends be you're self who cares what they say!" Ichigo said you could see the fire burning in her eyes.

Candy just looked at Ichigo and started laughing at Ichigo.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing!" candy said fiddling with her fingers.

Then it was class, Candy and Ichigo had the same classes together. While they where both walking class to class laughing and smiling everybody learned to accept Candy Dark.

When school was finished Ichigo walked up to Candy.

"Hey want to go to café mew mew?" Ichigo asked.

"What's that?" Candy asked.

"It's a café I work at" Ichigo said then the two started walking and took the park way path to the café. Ichigo was walking in front of Candy who had her head down of course. Then all of a sudden out of know where an alien boy with green hair appeared in front of the girls. (Guess who)

"Hey honey, do you want to have fun with me?" Kisshu said.

"Kisshu I don't have time for this!" Ichigo said getting mad.

"Well just try and book it in to your schedule kitty" Kisshu said smirking.

"FUSION!" Kisshu said putting an infuser into a bird.

Ichigo then was going to pull out her pendant until she remembered Candy was here behind her. Ichigo held tight to the power pendant.

"Hey Ichigo aren't you going to transform if you don't your going to die here" Kisshu said smirking.

Ichigo's mind: _Does that idiot always have to say that?_

Candy then heard what Kisshu and moved to the side with her head up a bit to see what was going on but her bangs covered her eyes. Kisshu then notice Candy.

"Who's that behind you kitty-cat?" Kisshu said. "Is that why you're not transforming?" Kisshu said in an annoying voice.  
Ichigo then clutched the power pendant in her hands. Ichigo kept her head down.

"Hey Candy know when you said people think your strange because of your eye color…well for me I can't let anyone know but are lives are here so please don't tell anyone this..." Ichigo said looking at Kisshu with an angry look and pulled out the power pendant.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo yelled out and started to transform.

"Ah…" Candy said looking at the pink light.

Ichigo then did this dance thingy and a pose at the end but when she did that she said something.

"For making me reveling who I really am I'm going to make you pay, so I'll be in service Nya!" Ichigo said.

Then all of the sudden the predacite came and was going attack until Ichigo called a weapon.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo said then a pink heart shaped came out of know where with a bell in the middle and this yellow thing on top with a little green appeared.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo yelled making the predacite disappear.

Candy stared at the alien that disappeared and a jellyfish came out flying of the bird that it infused it. Then a pink fluff ball came out and ate the jellyfish.

"Ichigo great job!" Candy said running to Ichigo smiling.

"Ah...thanks Candy" Ichigo said with a fake smile.

Then Kisshu teleported in the middle of Ichigo and Candy, Ichigo jumped away and Candy did the same thing.

"Ichigo it's interesting that you transformed in front of this girl" Kisshu said smirking at Ichigo and started laughing. Candy couldn't take it no more she ran in front of Kisshu and slapped him. Kisshu had a shocked face with a red mark on his face but he couldn't notice her eye color because her bangs covered them.

Ichigo's mind_: I'm shocked was that the Candy that was a shamed of her eye color, silent, shy, head down girl?_

"And who are you?" Kisshu asked rubbing the spot where she slapped him.

"I'm Candy Dark and you should shut up!" Candy said yelling at him then turned around and grabbed Ichigo by her shirt collar.

Kisshu's mind: _did that girl just did what I think she did? Hm…Candy Dark I think I should go and report this to deep blue and tell the others._

Then right there Kisshu teleported to the base,

"Hey Ichigo…" Candy said.

"Uh…yeah?" Ichigo said putting on a fake smile.

"Um…that transformation you did what are you called?" Candy said.

"I'm Mew Mew Ichigo in that form…" Ichigo said.

"Well…know what that was awesome thing I ever saw!" Candy said grabbing her hands. Ichigo eyes widened.

"And know what you gave him, piece of you mind!" Candy said letting go of Ichigo's hands and put her right arm up putting her other hand in a fist under her elbow.

Ichigo just blinked at Candy and started laughing like crazy.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Candy asked.

"You, you're really weird you know that?" Ichigo said.

"Well now that I think about it…I am weird!" Candy said smiling, and then they finally arrived at the café mew mew.

Candy then took out her pinkie and put it in front of Ichigo.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"Well I'm making a promise that I won't tell anyone your secret" Candy said.

Ichigo smiled and took out her pinkie and they did a pinkie shake.

"Here's a secret your gonna have to keep, you can't tell a soul, if you do you'll be cursed!" Candy and Ichigo started laughing and then Candy walked away because it was late Ichigo on the other hand had to stay for work.


End file.
